


The Ballad of Deceit Sanders (A Songfic)

by Dank_keroppi_13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gore, High School AU, I Am Sorry, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Songfic, deceit is a thot, deceit kills people, everyone dies and im sorry, i have had this idea for months and i had to im sorry, i killed almost everyone, the ballad of sara berry, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_keroppi_13/pseuds/Dank_keroppi_13
Summary: the ballad of sara berry but deceit is saratheres blood my ladsmight write another songfic but for my ocshey everyone dies





	The Ballad of Deceit Sanders (A Songfic)

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!_  
_Down on your knees before the Queen._  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!_  
_Down on your knees before the Queen._

_Sara Berry was a popular bitch. (Mm-hmm.)_  
_Hot bod, hot boy, cheer captain, plus she was rich. (Oh, yeah.)_  
_That girl had everything till hiccup and hitch:_  
_Julie Jenkins lost a leg in a wreck. (Am—pu—ta—ted)_

Damien Berry was an undisputed king. He had everything he could ever want.  
Boyfriend? Check. He would have to remember to call Roman later that evening...  
Money? Totally.  
Status? Hell yeah. The yellow-clad cheer captain didn't mess around when it came to school spirit.  
Not to mention, he had physical appeal as well. The icing on the cake.  
Yes, Damien was very happy with his life.  
Well, he was. Until March 29, when his friends all texted him the news.  
Virgil Jenkins had been in a car crash? His leg had been amputated? Everyone was talking about it?  
Huh.

_The nominations for Prom Royalty came (Uh-huh.)_  
_Our Sara's Senior Year, and Queen was her claim— (Uh, duh.)_  
_Till gossip stirred the student body would name_  
_Julie Jenkins, Queen of the Prom. (Pi—ty—vote)_

__

Damien couldn't believe his ears when his friend Remy broke the news to him in a whisper. They would all choose Virgil over him? Him, the king, the dominating force, the legend?  
Pity. The worst possible reason to be elected.

_"Sara," her father said, "Life is a Prom.  
I know you won't disappoint me and Mom…?"_

He had been held to high expectations all his life by his parents and had always met those expectations with a smile. This was just another challenge, right? He could do it. He wouldn't disappoint his father.

_You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown._  
_You thirst for blood from the roses in hand._  
_You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,_  
_As they crown you Queen of High School Land._

__

_(Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.)  
(Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.)_

Damien could just picture it. The crown on his head, Roman on his arm, and a scepter in his hand as he danced the night away surrounded by friends. A perfect fairytale ending.

_So obsessed, our Sara near lost her mind._  
_To life un-Prom-related, Sara was blind;_  
_She shoved her squad, her clique and boyfriend behind—_  
_Still one-leg Julie had a hold on the lead. (Poor, poor Julie)_

__

Campaigning was hard. But it had to be his only focus.  
Remy began gossiping about him rather than to him.  
Roman began hanging out with Virgil when Damien didn't answer calls.  
The cheer squad began a silent rebellion against him.  
No matter. He would fix it all after he became prom king. But it just wasn't working. They all seemed to like Julie more and more... and Damien less and less. 

__

_Soon Sara's sanity was hung by a thread,_  
_Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead,_  
_Till then, at last, her boyfriend texted and said:_  
_"I'm taking Julie to the senior Prom." (Love, love Julie)_

__

Remy had stopped talking to him. So had the cheer squad. And Roman?  
Damien awoke on April 23rd to a breakup voicemail and a text.  
No. Ro wouldn't take Virgil. He couldn't.  
"You haven't talked to me in a month."  
Well, noted. But it wasn't fair. Damien's fairytale ending to a perfect senior year was crashing down around him.

_"Sara," her father said, "Why be so calm?  
There's just no future for a Princess at Prom…"_

Dad was right. There was no future. Unless...  
Unless Damien could win.  
How?

_You taste the silver, Sara! You taste the crown._  
_You thirst for blood from the roses in hand._  
_You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance,_  
_As they crown you Queen of High School Land._  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!_  
_Down on your knees before the Queen._  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!_  
_Down on your knees before the Queen._

__

He thought again about prom night. He would be alone, but what would it matter? All he needed was that crown and sash and roses... and the glory.  
He would have it if it cost him everything.

_Some girls are rational but Sara was not_  
_She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought:_  
_There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—_  
_And so the night of Prom, mercy! Thus went her plot:_

__

Damien looked in the mirror at the sorry version of himself he had become.  
He straightened his back. This was no way for a king to act, no.  
Kings and Queens get what they want. By being judge, jury, and executioner.  
Like in Alice and Wonderland... "Off with their heads."

_"P" is for Patricia, drinking poisoned punch._  
_"R" is for Raquel, dashed on a rock (crunch)_  
_"O" is what Anne said when Sara bludgeoned her brains_  
_And "M" is Marianna's marinated remains._  
_(But! But!)_  
_"Q" is for Quiara, quiet, drowned in the pool._  
_"U" is for Eunice's pieces spread round the school_  
_But "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops_  
_A one-legg'd girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops._

__

__

Patton. Logan. Remy. Emile.  
The others, too. They were gone. Poisoned, drowned, bloody, dead.  
No competition meant an easy win.  
He was so damn close. He got to Virgil last.  
Fucking cell phones.  
He could already hear sirens.  
There was no time.

_You got your silver Sara, you got your crown_  
_You got their blood on your roses in hand_  
_You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance,_  
_As you crowned you Queen of High School Land!_

__

__

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!_  
_God save the Queen..._  
_Down on your knees before the Queen._  
_God save the Queen._  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh, Oh!_  
_The Queen of High School Land._  
_Down on your knees before the Queen._  
_The Queen of High School Land._

__

To the center of the gym it was.  
Damien grabbed the crown and sash and bouquet of roses stained darker red with the blood on his hands.  
He put on the crown, slowly, savoring the moment.  
He looked at all the horrified faces of the students, frozen in their places, Roman and Virgil among them.  
His royal subjects.  
He was the goddamn king of high school. And no one could take that away from him.

_They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown_  
_As they washed your bloody fingers and hands._  
_Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell,_  
_As you screamed, "I'm Queen of High School Land!"_  
_At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land_  
_Pity the dead! You're Queen of High School Land._

__

He sat, handcuffed, in the back of a locked police car.  
Where was his crown?  
He'd find it eventually.  
His new home was somewhere else, white and beautiful, far away from Virgil.  
Who cares about Virgil?  
Kings don't need to care about anything.

__

_(Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.)  
(Check Sara, Choose Sara, Vote for Sara Berry.)_

__


End file.
